El regreso de la Reina La
by joseseph19
Summary: Días después de su derrota y su captura en un cuerpo de rata la reina de Opar planea su venganza sobre Tarzan y Jane.
1. La visita

Capitulo 1

La visita

La selva de africa estaba en paz, con tarzan protegiendola de cualquier malvado que quiera hacerla daño o a su familia.

Un dia por la mañana, Tarzan y jane fueron a la tribu waziri. Mientras que Tarzan fue a hablar con el jefe, Jane fue a visitar a una cierta ratita.

Y esa ratita no era mas que menos que la gran riena La de la ciudad de Opar, que fue una waziri hasta que la desterraron por haber usado magia oscura para inmortalizar su espiritu, pero en su destierro encontro una ciudad perdida de la selva llamada opar, ella creo un cetro amarilo magico con forma de leopardo, despues convirtio a muchos leopardos en formas humanoides(dado que le encantaban), siendo sus soldados,y sus sirvientes en Opar y con su ayuda consigieron reconstruir opar, convirtiendose en la reina LA de Opar. Un dia sus hombres leopardos cazaron al padre de Jane, entonces cuando Tarzan y su pandilla fueron a rescatarlo, fue cuando ella se presento ante ellos y se enamoro de Tarzan, pero el amaba a Jane, por eso La intento desacerse de ella tirandola por las ctaratas de Opar pero sobrevivio y fue a rescatar a sus amigos que la reina los capturo y amenazo a Tarzan con matarlo si no la amaba. Pero Jane los savo y huyeron enfa dando mucho a La.

Dias despues de eso los hombres leopardo se rebelaron contra su reina y le arrebataron su cetro mientras dormia y la expulsaron de tambien secuestraron para que les libera. Mientras La logro hacer una tregua con Tarzan, ellos entraron por las catakumbas a Opar hasta donde se encontraban los hombres leopardo y Jane con su cetro. Tarzan despisto a los hombres leopardos y recupero su cetro y recordo a sus leopardos quien estaba al mando, como Tarzan recogio a Jane, al rato Jane le conto la verdad sobre que los leopardos querian er libres de la tirania de su reina, entonces decidieron ayudarlos. Mientran La estaba a punto de ejecutar al jefe de la rebelion, ellos con la ayuda de los hombres leopardos atacaron a La como ella invoco al pulpogigante de Opar para que acabara con el jefe de la rebelion y Tarzan que fue a salvarlo.

Luego ella acabo con su cetro con los hombres leopardo que la atacaban y cuando estaba a punto de matar a jane, Tarzan a precio y le quito el cetro y se lo lanzo a Jane para que lo rompiera,.Devolviendo a la vida a los leopardos y volviendolos a leopardos y convirtiendo a la Reina La en eso Opar empezo a derumbarse, por suerte Tarzan y los demas se salvaron.

Pero el espiritu de La sobrevivio y poseyo a una gacela para despues poseer a Jane y con eso volvio a Opar, encontro y reconstruyo su cetro y con un golpe en el suelo recontruyo Opar. Entonce Tarzan y un chamanwaziri la tacaron, la reina uso su cetro para dar a dos estatuas gigantes con forma de leopardos para atacarlos, pero Tarzan la cogio tirando su cetro e intentar tirarla a gran altura, pero el espiritu de la Reina La queriendo vivir poseyo a Tarzan (al que La la encantaba poseer), al ser Tarzan sus estatuas intentaron aplastarla (aunque ella intentaba decirles que era ella).A si que no le quedaba otra que coger una rata que habia alli y pasar su espiritu a ella. Entonces al ver como Jne y Trzan destruian a sus estatuas, ella intento huir, pero el chaman logro encerrarla en una bolsa y llevarla a su aldea, atrapada en el cuerpo de roedor.

A hora metida dentro de una casita para roedores cerada, para castigarla y para que los niños vean lo que les psa a la gente mala como ella. La alimentaban ledaban de beber. Pero a La no le gustaba nada estar atrapada como una rata ni estar en el cuerpo de un roedor.

Y con el cetro de la Reina La bojo custodia en una cabaña de la tribu.

Hoy cuando Jane hiba a visitar a la ratita La para darle un poco de queso y a saludarla. Como Jane se acercaba ella, cuyos pasor para ella eran tenblores y desde su punto de vista jane parecia una se agacho para estar al mismo nivel de vista. LA la fulmino con la mirada a jane.

- Vaya, vayo. Como esta su alteza en su nuevo palacio. Rio Jane.

-Cuando salga de este cuerpo voy hacer que te comanlos leopardos. Penso la Reina La, dado que al ser una rata no podia hablar, solo hacer roer.

-Je je, bueno a qui tienes un poco de queso, que te aprobeche, ratita. Dijo Jane metiendole el queso en su casita , con cuidado para que no la mordiera.

La lagruño e intento morderla pero Jane ya habia quitado la mano de la casita para roedores.

-Jane nos vamos, dijo Tarzan a su esposa.

-Vale, Tarzan. Buena adios La cuidado con los buhos. Dijo Jne a niña

-Maltita quejita, tengo que encontrar la forma de recuperar mi cuerpo y mi cetro, para reconstruir Opar y acabar con Jane para siempre. Penso la Reina La mientras mordisqueaba su queso.


	2. La liberacion

Capitulo 2

La reina La se libera

A la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo. La empeza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeña prision para romperla y poder escapar.

Paso por lo menos 1 hora hasta que por fin ñogro tirar la casita para roedores, por suerte el guardia que la vigilaba estaba durmiendo y no escuho el golpe, que provoco una abertura pequeña en su celda,por la que ella salio.

-Por fin libre de esa patetica ratonera, bien a hora lo que tengo que hacer es volver a Opar y una vez alli fusionar mi espiritu con mis cenizas para a si poder ja ja. Penso la reina LA riendo ahora por fin libre de su carcelamiento, pero todavia siendo una rata.

Por suerte para ella al ser un roedor podia ver mejor de noche, a si que La salio silenciosamente de la cabaña donde estaba su celda fue despacito para que ningun waziri se fijase en ella, casi es pisada un cuando un waziri que pasaba sin darse cuenta de la rata y asustando a una niña que se havia despertado, pero pensaba que era una rata normal.

Mientras tanto Tarzan y Jane estaban en la casa arbol hablando sobre lo que habian hecho ese dia: Tarzan estubo con los gorilas y Jane estubo con su padre y, tantor y terk. Ninguno de ellos tenia ni idea de que prontro volveria una antigua enemiga.

Nota de autor: Hola, lectores, espero que os este gustando la historia.

Lo siento, pero voy a hacer la historia sobre la Reina La.


	3. La llegada

Capitulo 3

La llegada a Opar

Habian pasado una hora hasta que la Reina de Opar salio del campamento waziri con direccion a la selva y a la alta montaña donde se encontraba su quirida ciudad de Opar.

El dia siguiente por la mañana, En su camino, La se encontro con una gran serpiente marron, que vio a la rata aperitosa e intento atacarla para comersela, pero la Reina esquivo su ataque. Ella empezo a corres hacia la montaña seguida de cerca por la serpiente.

- Cuando haya resucitado te cortare la cabeza. Penso La haciendo sonidos de ratas mientras corria por su vida con sus cuatro patitas de rata.

-zzzz. siseo la serpiente soguiendo a su presa por la selva.

La reina La mortio la cola de la serpiente, esta movio fuerta mente la cola intentando que se soltara el roedor, hasta que se solta chocandose con un arbol cercano.

Ella se recupero rapidamente y corrio hasta que por fin llego al monte, ella miro hacia atras y vio que la serpiente la habia encontrado y la Reina empezo a subir la montaña con la serpienta acechandola muy cerca.

En otro lado de la selva muy lejos de la montaña de Opar. Estaban Tarzan y Terk caminando y hablando sobre sus antiguas aventuras.

- Te acuardas cuando vinieron las amigas de jane y tuvimos que salvarlas de esas dos panteras negras. Dijo iTarzan a su mejor amiga.

-Si, fue divertido. Hablando de leopardos,no te preocupa que cierta reina regrese para vengarse. Pregunto Terk.

-Si, pero por suerte su espiritu esta dentro del cuerpo de una rata y atrapada en la tribu waziri. Dijo Tarzan caminando.

Mientras tanto la Reina La por fin logro llegas hasta lo alto de la montaña y llego a la destrozada Opar.

-Al fin e llegado a mi ciudad ahora tengo que llegas hasta la sala del trono y fusionar mi espiritu con mis cenizas, entoces recuperare mi cuerpo y despues devolvere a Opar su antigua gloria. La penso como empezo a correr hacia el palacio seguida de la serpiente que queria comerse la rata.

Nota de autor. Hola espero que os este gustando, comentad si os gusta o no, o si queréis que añada algo.


	4. la resurrección de La

Capitulo 4

La resurreccion

La reina La corrio con sus patas de ratas para llegar a su palacio destrozado con la serpiente siguiendola, hasta que por fin logro llegar hasta el palacio.

- Bien, por fin estoy en mi palacio ahora tengo que encontrar mis cenizas antes que esta serpiente me coma. La penso mientras miraba por todos lados de su sala del trono.

Mientras en la selva un grupo de gorilas en la que estaba Kala estaban siendo atacados por dos panteras: Nuru y Sheeta.

Los gorilas se defendian con sus brazos y puños pero las panteras eran demasiadas rapidas para ellos, cuando Sheeta intento atacar a un gorila, pero Kala la agarro para impedirselo, el gorila y la pantera se pelearon, entonces Nuru iba a ayudar a su compañero arañando a la henbra gorila. Cuando derrepente aparecio Tarzan desde un arbol dandole una patada voladora a Nuru y despues Kala lanzo a Sheeta hacia Nuru.

- Estas bien, mama. dijo Tarzan a su madre.

- Si, gracias por ayudarnos. Respondio Kalamientras ayudaba a los otro gorilas.

Las panteras rugian mientras atacaban a Tarzan, pero el cogio a una y la lanzo contra la otra, haciendo que se estre y que vuelvan a rugir.

Tarzan rugio tambien, haciendo que Nuru y Sheeta huyan a su guarida.

-Estais todos bien. Tarzan dijo a los gorilas, quienes ledijieron que si y le dieron las gracias.

- Denada, por suerte les falta un buen lider. dijo Tarzan, quien fue a ayudar a los gorilas

En esos momentos en Opar, la rata La habia encontrado sus cenizas.

- Al fin. Penso la reina de Opar, mientras se acercaba a sus cenizas.

Pero sin saberlo ella la serpiente habia visto a la rata y se disponia a acabar con ella.

Cuando Reina La llego por fin a sus cenizas, su espiritu sale del cuerpo de la rata y fusionandose con sus cenizas.

- Gracias, ratita por a ver sido mi recipiento este tiempo, has hecho un buen trabajo, hasta siempre. Dijo La en el tornado rojo y verde que se formo en sus cenizas, a la rata ahora libre del espiritu de la reina de Opar, la rata salio huyendo.

La serpien fue a morder a el tornado pensondo que estaria la rata, pero se encontro con mordiendo una pulsera de oro.

El tonado se habia terminado y alli estaba la Reina La en su cuerpo humano, la reina La por fin habia vuelto a su ser, ella se miro de arriba abajo sonriendo de felicidad.

- He vuelto,por fin. Dijo La en su voz, agachandose para agarrar a la ser- piente y poniendose ojo a ojo con el reptil.

- vaya, vaya. Quien es ahora el pequeño, e. Dijo La lanzando a la sepientefuera de su destrozado palacio.

Como la serpiente se marchaba, la reina La de Opar caminaba con sus pies desnudos al balcon con para decir.

-He regresado, pronto tendre mi centro y recontruire Opar otra vez, y tendre a Tarzan como marido. Dijo La riendo malvadamente, levantondo los brazos de alegria de a ver vuelto a su ser.

Continuara

Nota de autor, hola Feliz año, perdon por a ver tardado tanto en traer este capitulo, espero que os este gustando.

Si quereis comentar para dar ideas o para decir sios esta gustando o no.

Bueno, hasta luego.


End file.
